


A Typical Time-Travel Fix-It

by angelslaugh



Series: Random Stories of Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, One Shot, This fic is terrible, Time Travel, don't know what else to put, don't like the description? don't read, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: Wherein Kurama lets Naruto and everyone go back in time.(aka a stupid wish-fulfillment fic I wrote in 2016 and didn't open until now.)





	A Typical Time-Travel Fix-It

**So, I was actually looking for an entirely different fic when I found this. This was an OLD fic from November 26, 2016, so… Ugh, it’s been sitting in my desktop so long it’s almost stupid!**

**Time Travel fic, Reverse harem!fic. Team 7 are together with… you know, this was a wish fulfillment fic and I decided fuck it, I’d post it. Pairings are not posted because while I DID read through it, I am too tired to do anything but post it.**

 

~:~

 

Four people sat around a table. One was the Rokudaime Hokage, one was her teacher, and the other two were her teammates. It was a slow night in Konoha, and the Hokage had taken the rare moment her entire team was in the village to talk to them.

 

Of course, one member was late.

 

Sai entered the bar, sliding next to his blonde teammate.

 

For a few moments, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura remained quiet, sipping their drinks. The blonde Hokage sipped at her drink, and their sensei read his porn book.

 

Finally, Naruto sighed and set her drink down.

 

“I’m bored,” she said, plainly.

 

Her teammates got her meaning. Everything was peaceful. Too peaceful, one might say.

 

The legacy they had fought for was theirs. And even though they were content, Sasuke and Sakura proud of Sarada, their daughter... They weren’t _happy._ They just weren’t.

 

Even Sai, the most emotionally stunted of them, nodded.

 

Kakashi sighed.

 

“Then I guess we should do something as a team, yeah?”

 

Everyone looked at him quizzically.

 

“With their help,” he nodded to Naruto, “I think that we can change the past. By going back into our childhoods.”

 

Naruto stared at him.

 

Then she snorted. “As long as you _ensure_ we’re created, and therefore don’t get separated.” She couldn’t imagine not being with her nakama.

 

“Wait, it’s possible?” Sasuke asked, incredulous.

 

“No shit,” Naruto scoffed. “They’re _demons,_ idiot. And, Kakashi, if I do come to and I’m named _menma,_ I’m going to kill you and castrate you.”

 

Kakashi blanched.

 

“When are we going to do this?”

 

Naruto thought for a minute. Or listened to herself.

 

“Get DNA of Neji and Asuma-sensei.” Naruto tapped the table. “Meet me in the tower, bring the other rookie teams and senseis.”

 

She stood up, smiling. She finally had a purpose. She paused and looked at Sasuke. “You know, if you leave -”

 

“I understand.”

 

The group violently started. Sarada stood there, smiling a little.

 

“I understand,” she repeated. “You’re not happy here. And no matter what, I want you to be happy.”

 

Sasuke stood up. “Sarada...”

 

“I’ll be at home,” Sarada smiled. “Aunt Naruto, Uncle Sai, Kakashi-san.”

 

She walked out.

 

Kakashi looked unsure of himself. “Should we really do this?”

 

Naruto shrugged. “I think we can make Sarada come to fruition.” She glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura leaning on Sasuke, knowingly.

 

Kakashi giggled perversely, and Naruto gained an irk mark and stood up.

 

“I should go,” the jinchuuriki of the Bijuu said. “Paperwork never ends, after all.”

 

~:~

 

Naruto sat _on_ her desk in front of the senseis, Yamato-taicho and Iruka-sensei added to the mix. In all honesty, Naruto could’ve brought all the ninja in the world that was currently there with her and it wouldn’t make a dent in her power, but she thought this was as big a group as she could get on such short notice.

 

Her ANBU, being friends, were standing there, too. Temari was added to their collection of friends - more friends than Naruto could’ve hoped for.

 

Kami, _Naruto_ had been in ANBU.

 

Sarada stood there as well - Naruto had been hesitant, but Kurama had been a decent bijuu and explained that he could just make Sarada... _Sarada_ when Sasuke and Sakura got back together again.

 

“I know all of you have your lives,” she said, not speaking loudly. “Your families. I just wanted to ask all of you: If you have a chance to change it, to change the past, would you do it? Iruka-sensei, your parents, and Kakashi-sensei - Obito, Rin, your father - would you do it?” Naruto waited for their answers.

 

“I would.” Surprisingly it was Temari who spoke up. “I would stop Gaara.”

 

“Good,” Naruto said, pleased - but really, there wouldn’t be a need. As soon as she cast the jutsu, Gaara would remember anyways. The bijuu would leave their chakra in her to reconnect with her eventually, but Shukaku would be in Gaara again and Gaara would remember.

 

“Yes,” Iruka finally nodded. “But what can I do against the Kyuubi?”

 

Kakashi coughed.

 

“We’re not going to change the events of that night,” Kakashi said.

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “Kakashi -”

 

“Naruto, you said it yourself. The laws of time and nature don’t usually apply to the bijuu. The Kyuubi can stop himself from going batshit after Obito surreptitiously unseals him, your mom and dad will be fine, and... Tada,” Kakashi lamely finished.

 

“You’re crazy,” Kurenai said flatly. Gai said nothing. He was possibly all for regaining his legs. In fact, there was little said by the other members of the rather large group.

 

Kurama spoke through Naruto. **“I will accept this. As long as you _swear_ to get me out of that evil woman’s grasp, I swear I won’t kill anyone.” **He paused. **“Or permanently maim anyone.”**

“...” Naruto blinked at their looks.

 

“What? I trust him.”

 

“Okay, so we’re going to change the past. Why did you need Neji’s clothes?” Hinata asked, setting down the bundle of clothes that Neji had died in. Even then, Naruto smelled the blood on them; it may have been two decades since the war, but Naruto knew that blood _never_ washed out of clothes.

 

“And Asuma’s lighter?” Kurenai frowned and shifted the last clothes Asuma would ever wear out of sight, but Naruto only smiled knowingly at her.

 

“And Tsunade-sama’s - holy crap, I understand,” Sakura gasped, getting it. “In order for the war to end practically before it’s began, you’re bringing their essences back with us. When we appear -”

 

“Actually, when _I_ appear,” Naruto corrected, throwing in her shishou’s torn clothes. “When _I_ appear, Tsunade and Jiraiya will remember everything.” She looked at Sasuke, who trembled. “And did you bring anything of Itachi’s, Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke nodded, holding out a lock of Itachi’s hair.

 

Everyone stared at Sasuke for a moment.

 

“It was either his hair or my eyes, and I don’t feel like ripping them out!” Sasuke snapped.

 

“I think we’re all wondering why you kept a lock of your brother’s hair,” Naruto said, everyone else nodding.

 

Sasuke shifted. “I didn’t have it. Uh, well.” He went pink. “Kisame actually had it. He gave it to me before he was captured, telling me Itachi would have wanted me to have it.”

 

Naruto burst out laughing. “I knew it!” Naruto laughed. “I so, so knew it!” She kept laughing as tears started to come into her eyes.

 

And with that, everyone realized that this was the first true laugh they’d ever heard Naruto laugh.

 

“Well then,” Naruto said, mirth still in her voice, “Ready to do this?”

 

Everyone placed their items in different bowls Naruto had prepared. Sarada’s DNA would stay with Naruto, waiting until Kurama could pass it onto Sakura.

 

Unknown to them, though, Kisame’s DNA had rubbed off on Itachi’s lock of hair. And, among the items Kakashi had produced, Obito’s lover’s DNA had also rubbed off on Obito’s clothes.

 

Naruto and the bijuu performed the jutsu, irrevocably changing the world.

 

~:~

 

Kakashi jolted as he walked to the Hokage Tower to get his Chuunin vest. He wasn’t with Rin or Obito, he was alone.

 

He had a very small window of time to save his father.

 

He broke into a run, panicking and ignoring Gai, back to his house.

 

He stormed in just as his father began to kill himself. He knocked the blade away from his father and hugged him.

 

He didn’t want to come home to see his father’s broken body on the compound’s floor.

 

Not again.

 

~:~

 

Obito found himself alive again, in his very small body, looking at Rin, who was also very much alive. And looked similarly confused.

 

He thought it best to keep it quiet - _oh, kamis above, what in the hell had Kakashi done?_

He felt something stir in him when Kakashi’s father followed Kakashi to the Tower, looking as calm as ever. Kakashi did it.

 

He offered his friend a hesitant smile, and Kakashi, the bastard, _smirked_ at him. Mask or not, he was a _shit._

 

“Bakashi, you’re late!” he yelled. “I one-upped you!”

 

“Sorry,” Kakashi said, putting his hands behind his head and smiling under his mask. “I got lost on the road of life, then an old woman asked me to help her with her groceries. Then I had to tell her grandkids a story about an awesome woman who saved the world, then I had to come here.”

 

Obito huffed, not impressed with his answer. But... He’d saved his father.

 

“Hello, Kakashi-kun,” Rin greeted. Kakashi’s eyes widened, then they widened further.

 

“Rin! I didn’t see you there! This idiot was standing in the way!”

 

Rin chuckled nervously. “Uh...”

 

“It’s nice to see you again, though.”

 

“We just saw her yesterday, Bakashi! The road of life getting to your head already?” scoffed Obito.

 

“Yep,” Kakashi agreed. Easily.

 

Obito facepalmed.

 

~:~

 

Rin didn’t quite know what happened, but she was... Happy. Really, she was.

 

But what concerned her was the whole eye thing. If Kakashi didn’t get Obito’s eye...

 

Then again, maybe he lost it? Rin was a bit pissed at herself, if she was honest - she needed to stay _alive._

 

Maybe then... Then she’d tell Kakashi how she really felt.

 

~:~

 

Sakumo heard his son. On the outside, he was as calm as ever, pretending to have been in the loop that his son was getting promoted.

 

But on the inside? While his son had spun a fantastical tale of what happened in the future, it was Kakashi’s words on his death that made him reel.

 

_I thought you were scum for abandoning the mission. But I was wrong. Nakama are the most important, mission be damned. You inspired me to be the teacher to the greatest Hokage in the world. But then, I’m biased. She’s my kawaii genin, after all._

Sakumo now wanted to see him grow up. He shouldn’t have been so hasty.

 

With a genial smile at Namikaze Minato, he patted his son on the head and walked over to the Hokage to request active duty again.

 

He ignored the looks.

 

He had a son to see grow up, after all.

 

~:~

 

Somehow, they managed to keep themselves from revealing too much in the few years that passed. Everything was going to schedule - even Obito grumpily promising to use his Sharingan against Kushina on the night of his kawaii Kage’s birth.

 

Gai had challenged him, he’d accepted, and Gai hadn’t burst into tears immediately, showing that Naruto had done her part well.

 

Itachi approached them, as perceptive as always; and of course, Yamato escaped with that smoke-bloodline girl and revealed to her clan what they were doing. They’d started a small (read: Huge!) list of people that could _possibly_ be spared the pain they’d had.

 

Guren of the Crystal was one of them - Obito recalled she was a younger girl when Orochimaru had picked her up; and Yuukimaru, a boy who could control the Sanbi. Kaguya Kimimaro, the Shikotsumyaku (Macabre Bone Pulse) user... The list began to become excessively long.

 

Frustratingly, they couldn’t even _begin_ because the Kaguya in Kiri hadn’t risen up until Naruto was about eight. The bloodline massacre hadn’t begun since she was four, either, and the Yondaime Mizukage hadn’t even been _born_ until a year before Naruto.

 

And they didn’t have any proof, either.

 

Obito was able to save the Ame ninja, something Kakashi thanked the kamis for.

 

Some things didn’t change, but some things did. Like Kakashi and Obito switched eyes. Mismatched as they were, they were more comfortable like that. And, even though they were the EMS now because of time travel (neither of them wanted to figure it out, they’d ask Naruto when she was old enough to talk... When she was born), the Uchiha clan didn’t hate Kakashi as much when they found out (because Obito rationalized it with them - Kakashi was his brother in all but blood, their souls were brothers, blah blah, Kakashi pretty much ignored that), Kakashi actually became a jounin after saving Minato’s life... A lot of things had happened, yes, but they _needed_ Naruto.

 

So, when it came time, they pushed Minato and Kushina together. The time traveling senseis did all their best - even cute little Iruka and even cuter and tinier and younger Itachi did.

 

And it was time. Obito used a ploy, summoned a clone, and faked his way through being the masked ninja.

 

(that was some fun shit, really, it was! The Kyuubi did his part, pretending to be a murderous, psychopathic demon - but when he saw his latest container, Kakashi was there. And it was _adorable_ to see Kurama lick baby Naruto’s face and ignore the rest of the gobsmacked shinobi.

 

One seal appearing on Naruto later, and there she was, sleeping in her mother’s arms for the first time in her life, both mother and father alive.

 

“You owe me four hundred ryo,” Kakashi informed Yamato, breaking the silence around them.

 

“Fuck you, I owe you nothing, you bastard!” Yamato howled before proceeding to try to wring Kakashi’s neck, senpai or not.

 

“You owe me four hundred -”

 

“BURN IN HELL!”

 

Since nobody was really dead and the only damage was to their pride, nobody had the right to say a single _thing_ about the baby girl being the new jinchuuriki.

 

“Is it done?” Itachi quietly asked Kakashi, baby Sasuke looking at him with a small brooding face. It was, quite frankly, adorable.

 

“Yep. Everything’s good now, but we need to be on the lookout for... Well, I’ll tell you when I have the time,” Kakashi told Itachi with a sigh, thanking the kamis the Hatake compound was pretty empty. They’d need the room.

 

“KILL THE DEMON BRAT!”

 

The yell picked up as the adorable, yellow-haired baby girl was brought for the village to see.

 

Killing intent blasted off the time travelers... But then it stopped when Kakashi walked up to the baby.

 

“May I?” he asked his mother figure.

 

She smiled and let him hold the baby, too tired to hold her any more.

 

Kakashi shoved the baby into Haruno Mebuki’s face.

 

“Your baby looks almost exactly like Kushina-sama’s,” he said flatly. “If your baby were the one with the bijuu in it, would you cry out for her to die?”

 

His words seemed to resonate.

 

Naruto opened her eyes and screamed.

 

Kakashi failed to hold back a snigger, and withdrew the baby.

 

Naruto hit him in the Sharingan eye.

 

“You little shit!”

 

“KAKASHI, DON’T SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY BABY!!!!”

 

“Your daughter will have the biggest mouth of us all...” Kakashi muttered under his breath.

 

~:~

 

“I don’t know,” Naruto flared at Kakashi. “Karin was never _open_ about her past, and Suigetsu was loyal to Sasuke and you know what happened with Juugo!”

 

Naruto tried to settle her temper down, but she was tired and hadn’t slept in a week. They were traveling to Kiri, Uzumaki Ketsueki bunshin taking their places. Hopefully they’d be back in time for nobody to miss them.

 

~:~

 

Shoton no Guren - or Guren of the crystal - was ready to join Orochimaru. But she stopped walking as a mud wall came in between them. A man with a Konoha hitai-ate came walking up with a kid. A baby. Like, a year old.

 

“You don’t want to join him, kid. You want to end up murdering a lot of people?” asked the man. Guren shook her head, fear entering her eyes. “Want to come with us back to Konoha?”

 

Guren hesitated.

 

“You don’t, you might as well become a murderer,” the baby spoke up. “We can help you. Seriously.”

 

Guren considered her options. One of the nicest villages compared to a bloodthirsty murderer?

 

She’d take the nicest village.

 

~:~

 

It was quite a sight to see a bunch of bloodline users entering Konoha, two of them being Uzumaki (which made Kushina cry, as she’d thought for a moment that she was the last!), one year. Only one Kaguya, a few Yuki, two Uzumaki, two people who had unique control over the Sanbi (well, they mostly said that their chakra was a siren song, but it would kill them if it’s used, so they wouldn’t become shinobi), a Shoton user, and what appeared to be was the Yondaime Mizukage.

 

Of course, Fugaku informed the Hokage that he had been controlled, as he did have signs of it; but nobody dared tell about the Sanbi.

 

Lives went on. Shinobi did missions. And Konoha’s most unpredictable ninja did her thing, living up to her name.

 

However, unknown to them all...

 

~:~

 

“Where is he...” A blue-colored man said out loud, his Samehada gurgling. “Oh, cyclops!”

 

Kakashi stopped walking with his friend, a woman whose entire body was hidden.

 

“Oh, hello!” Kakashi greeted the Kiri missing-nin. “How are you?”

 

“Don’t fuck with me!” Kisame growled. “Where is he?”

 

“Uchiha district, playing with his little brother,” Kakashi eyesmiled.

 

Nobody bat an eye at this. They were all well aware that Kakashi was certifiably insane and so was most of the current batch of shinobi.

 

~:~

 

Deidara was in battle with Konoha shinobi when he spotted him.

 

_“TOBI!”_

Obito froze, then did his happy one-eighty.

 

“TOBI IS A GOOD BOI~”

 

And that, my dear readers, is how Obito and Deidara got back together. In the middle of a battlefield with Iwa nin and Konoha nin fighting each other.

 

One Iwa nin got the idea, though, and she surrendered.

 

“Do you mind if I admit my love for one of your shinobi out loud?” this Iwa nin requested as she was tied up.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Genma, Raidou, I know you’re gay but I love you!” She’d met Genma and Raidou on a mission and boy, did she fall fast.

 

“Finally, someone to have our children!” Raidou and Genma crowed.

 

~:~

 

So what happened to the end of the world? Oh, it happened, thanks to Zetsu. But really, when all it took was Naruto knocking both Hidan the Immortal and Kakuzu of Five Hearts together and a tiny bit of therapy, both immortals were on their way to being in love with each other, and hopefully dying together, if Hidan discarding his scythe and Kakuzu proclaiming he’d rip out his four other hearts when (or if) Hidan died.

 

Of course Kaguya came, but again - Naruto only need her ‘Reverse Harem Jutsu’ to hit her once, and BAM!, the Rabbit Goddess was crying about how she only wanted her sons back together.

 

It wasn’t as hurried as the last time, and even though there was an Allied Shinobi Force, Naruto felt legitimately happy this time.

 

Oh, and the other bijuu holders gave the bijuu to Naruto for safekeeping again; only Naruto, it seemed, could be trusted with the power to rival Sasuke’s.

 

It was also revealed that the time-traveling Team 7, adding in Itachi and Kisame to the mix, were all in a relationship with each other. Yamato/Sai/Naruto/Itachi/Kisame/Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi/Yamato, really.

 

Rin moved on, accepting it.

 

Zabuza eventually moved to Konoha and found his soulmate in Haku.

 

And when Sakura FINALLY slept with Sasuke again, Naruto was able to give Sarada back.

 

And when Naruto unlocked Sarada’s memories and Sarada reviewed them, Sarada gave them an exasperated look.

 

“Really?” she asked dryly.

 

But she beamed, and she didn’t even give a damn that her uncle Itachi was also screwing Sasuke at one point.

 

Ah, well. Who cared? All was well.


End file.
